jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaston LeGume
"No-one comes back from the dead like Gaston!" Gaston LeGume (also known as Gaston) is the main antagonist of Disney's 30th full-length animated feature film, Beauty and the Beast, and its 2017 live action adaptation of the same name. He is a treacherous, chauvinistic, egotistical, traitorous, deceptive, and arrogant hunter from Belle's village who was after Belle's hand in marriage by any means necessary. He also makes an appearance as one of the main protagonists in The Frollo Show. In Phantom Image, he appears alongside Frollo as minions that have been brought back from the dead by Davis Hunsinger, aiding him during the battle at Davis' Castle. During said battle, he and Frollo occasionally work together and try to eliminate the protagonists. They fail at doing this, however, and Frollo ends up fatally wounded and presumed dead due to Gaston accidentally shooting him with his blunderbuss and Devon Truman stabbing him in the back. Gaston is killed shortly after when Devon uses Frollo as a shield, then uses Frollo's claymore to cut Gaston in half. Appearance Gaston possesses an extremely athletic build, a cleft chin, and a handsome appearance. His hair is long and tied into a ponytail and he possesses icy blue eyes. He generally wears yellow hunting gloves. He also wears a red tunic and black tights, alongside boots. He mainly carries a quiver of arrows on his back and wears a cape during cold evenings and his final battle with the Beast. He also has a lot of hair on his chest. Personality Gaston initially happens to be a handsome and muscular hunter who likes to brag off his abilities toward others for pleasure. However, beneath his charming looks is an extremely rude, impatient, manipulative, self-centered, narcissistic, and egomaniacal person who is willing to appeal to his own ego by any means necessary. He is very conservative and narrow-minded to the extent that he disapproves intellectualism as he regards ideas as "dangerous pastimes"; he is also extremely misogynistic and lascivious, as he believes that women's sole purpose in life is to serve and obey men. Because of his charming looks, he is well-respected in the village as he was able to rouse up a mob to help him kill the Beast, although it was clear that he cared nothing for the villagers in general as he was using them all as pawns to justify his own needs. He is also shown to be completely lustful, lecherous, and provocative towards Belle, as he plans to marry her because of her beautiful looks as opposed to her nonconformist and unconventional personality. Even when Belle made it clear that she doesn't want to be with Gaston (with LeFou pointing out that the other women in the village are quite fond of Gaston), the latter still wants to marry Belle to satisfy his own ego, proving to be quite regardless of her feelings or anyone else's. He even felt extremely possessive and jealous after learning that Belle has feelings for the Beast, which only incites him in hunting down the Beast so that he can have Belle for himself. He is also very abusive, insulting, vituperative, uncomplimentary, and argumentative towards LeFou and his buddies, as he would subject them to pain and suffering whenever things go wrong (even if it is not their fault). Despite his anti-intellectualism, Gaston is very intelligent and knowledgeable, as he can come up with clever plans to get what he wants, such as throwing Belle's father Maurice into the local asylum in order to blackmail Belle into marriage, as well as manipulating the villagers into helping him kill the Beast in case his plan would fail. In spite of his intelligence, Gaston can also be quite spontaneous and impulsive, as shown when he tried to grope Belle by menacingly cornering her announcing "Say you'll marry me." before attempting to kiss her, which forced a disgusted Belle to throw him out of her house in retaliation. In addition, he is extremely cunning, reckless, and acquisitive, as shown during the climax when he took his chance to fatally attack the Beast without assessing any risks, which ultimately led to his own demise. Involvement in plot Gaston and Frollo first appear after being brought back from the dead by Davis Hunsinger. They assist him during the battle at Davis' Castle. During this battle, Gaston is armed with his blunderbuss, a bow, arrows, his chair, multiple beers, eggs, a hunting knife, his own fists, and LeFou. He uses all of these against the protagonists whilst Frollo occasionally assists him. He first targets Jorge Jormoon with a barrage of eggs in an attempt to temporarily blind him, which fails, then tries to fire an arrow, set on fire by Frollo, into his knee, which misses. After taking a few hits from Jorge, he retaliates by uppercutting him, then trying to sit on him with his chair. While the former succeeds at first, Jorge manages to catch Gaston's chair before it can land on him and gets out of the way. Gaston, in anger, grabs a few beers from LeFou, then throws them at the floor near Jorge. Frollo sets it on fire, but Jorge manages to attack Gaston before the flames can do any serious harm. Gaston uses LeFou as a shield, then throws him at Jorge, who hits him away and knocks him out in the process. Gaston starts to get desperate and throws his hunting knife, but misses, hitting a wall. He then starts firing arrows rapidly, narrowly missing Jorge, who then punches him and knocks him down. Once Gaston gets up, he turns his attention to Devon Truman and pulls out his blunderbuss whilst Frollo gets behind Devon and pulls out his dagger. Devon notices this and gets out of the way as Gaston pulls the trigger, accidentally shooting Frollo a few times in the chest. He stands in shock after this happens, then becomes enraged as he sees Frollo get backstabbed by Devon using Frollo's dagger. He puts his blunderbuss away and attempts to fight Devon with his bare hands. Devon uses Frollo as a shield, which makes Gaston drop his guard and grow even angrier. After a few moments of circling around one another, Devon picks up Frollo's claymore, which he dropped after getting backstabbed, then drops Frollo and tries to lure Gaston to the balcony. Gaston charges straight towards Devon, blinded by rage and preparing to deal a neckbreakingly strong punch, but is cut in half across his waist by the claymore, causing the top half of his body to fly over the parapet as the lower half of his body runs into the parapet and falls over. LeFou, Gaston's companion, escapes Davis' Castle after the battle, but is captured by the police and is banished to Mario's Tunnel of Doom, where he is said to have met his end. It is unknown if he knew that Frollo survived or if he met Frollo whilst in Mario's Tunnel of Doom, but he knew that Gaston was dead. Trivia * No-one dies like Gaston. * Who gives a care about LeFou? * He can be seen raving with Frollo after their resurrection. Category:Deceased Category:Phantom Image Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Minor antagonists Category:Undead Category:Zombies